


I can't help falling in love with you

by AuraSweet13



Series: Nothing about us is common [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSweet13/pseuds/AuraSweet13
Summary: Each person has a symbol on their left wrist that is unique to themselves, and a symbol on their right wrist that is unique to their soulmate. Having two or more is extremely uncommon and yet Mick, Ray and Amaya defy the statistics





	I can't help falling in love with you

The soulmate principle was one of those things Amaya had only heard about but never put much stock in.

Until the day she woke up and found two tiny symbols on her right wrist. A small flame, and a sword directly underneath it.

Her eyes widened. One soulmate was considered ‘normal’. More than that was practically unheard of.

But she couldn’t let this new development stop her from doing her job. Protecting people. So she tugged her sleeve down from where it had ridden up in her sleep, pulled herself out of bed and went on with her day.

 

There was a group of people pretending to be OSS agents in New York City. Their job was to go investigate, see whether they were a threat or not. Simple enough.

They were a motley crew of people, though perhaps that was being nice.

“Not until you answer a few questions.” Henry said from his place on top of the nearby structure.

She walked up, eyes scanning over the group. “We’re the Justice Society of America.”

 

The lady in the gold suit had his symbol around her neck. Well, more specifically, one of the symbols on his wrist. It had just shown up, come to think of it.

A golden fox head that looked identical to the tiny one on his wrist, that was just under Mick’s flame.

Ray had thought Mick was intimidating when they’d first met. Okay, he still did think that, but now he knew there was more to Mick.

Maybe this woman was the same way. Intimidating on the outside, but more complex on the inside.

He couldn’t blame the JSA for being wary, or even starting the fight. They were strangers, after all.

But things had gotten so out of hand so quickly.

So, here they were, in a 1940’s prison. He wanted to tell Mick about the woman with the fox head amulet (which looked similar to Mari’s, but since it had just appeared on his wrist, he assumed that this woman was his soulmate and not Mari), just in case, but he didn’t want to do that with the rest of the team here.

Besides, there was always the chance that Mick didn’t have her symbol on his wrist. That would just be awkward.

He looked over as two people entered-the man who’d punched Nate out, and the lady with the animal powers (whose name he still didn’t know).

It was pretty clear that they weren’t satisfied by the time travel explanation in the least. Which, again, wasn’t surprising, given the time period they were in. He wouldn’t hold it against them.

Mick often said he was too nice. Maybe that was true. But he would much rather be nice to everyone until they showed him they didn’t deserve it, than be mean right from the start. That was not only exhausting, but unfair.

Rex may not have known them, but thankfully, they were able to talk to them, calmly.

It wasn’t until later, when they were back on the ship, that Ray found he couldn’t stop thinking about the JSA-or so he said. But really, he couldn’t stop thinking about ‘Animal Lady’, in particular.

“Aw, Haircut’s in love.” Mick’s tone was teasing.

Again, he found himself itching to talk to Mick about the other symbol on his wrist. But between Professor Stein appointing himself the leader of the team, and Sara going to talk to Nate, there wasn’t much time.

Especially when he learned that the JSA was going to die during the mission they went on to Paris. His heart clenched sharply in his chest at the thought that he’d lose one of his soulmates before he even got the chance to know her.

To say he was relieved to be accompanying them to Paris would be an understatement of the highest order.

 

Ray was standing in Folies Bergere, sipping from a glass of alcohol, looking around for any members of the JSA, when he saw her. Technically, the first thing he saw was her dress. It was a vibrant red, a beautiful color that contrasted nicely with her skin. “I think I got something. The lady with the animal powers. But she looks...different.” He said, unable to take his eyes off her.

“You mean hot.” If he’d been drinking something, he very likely would’ve spit it out hearing Mick’s voice right by his ear. He wasn’t wrong, but he hadn’t been expecting it. However, his soulmate’s comment made him wonder if Mick also had her symbol on his other wrist.

Before he could really think about what he was doing, he walked over to where she was dancing with a man-a Nazi. He tapped the man on the shoulder, coughing to get his attention. “May I?” He asked, smiling amiably.

It didn’t get past him that she looked unhappy to see him there. There was a golden bracelet on her right wrist. Which raised his curiosity more than he cared to admit. But, she didn’t refuse him, instead placing the hand the bracelet was on in his. He gently took her left hand in his and brought it to his shoulder.

But not before he saw the fox head symbol on it.

Identical not only to her totem, but to the matching symbol on his right wrist.

Shaking his head slightly in an attempt to clear it, he placed his other hand on her waist and started to dance with her.

In that moment, he was thankful his mother suggested he take ballroom dancing lessons as a child.

“What are you doing?” She asked as they danced, her tone low. “I’m on a covert mission.”

“Not for long.” Ray responded as they continued to dance like nothing at all was wrong. If only that actually was the case. “You and your team are all 24 hours away from being killed.” He said, right before twirling her-rather expertly, if he did say so himself, away from him.

“What are you talking about?” She asked as he lightly twirled her back into their previous embrace, or frame.

“I’m a time traveller, remember?” He asked, letting her out a little before bringing her back in. “Something changes in the future, and you all die.” He moved her out a little, before twirling her again so her back was against his front, and they kept dancing this way for a little while longer.

To her credit, she didn’t immediately doubt him, instead choosing to humor him. “But if we do, how do you know it’s not because of your team?”

“I hadn’t thought of that.” He responded honestly. “Look, I get that we’re strangers to you, and you have every reason to be wary of us, but…” He lifted up his left wrist, rolling his sleeve down to show her the symbol. His symbol. “You can trust me, I promise. I never, ever want to hurt you, or anyone else.”

He watched her eyes widen, but she recovered quickly. “Okay.” She murmured, following him over to where, surprise surprise, the rest of his team was.

“Look who I found.” He said brightly. “And she’s thrilled we’ve offered our help.”

Amaya definitely wouldn’t go _that_ far, but she chose not to correct him. Because the mystery of one of the symbols on her wrist was finally solved.

Now the question was, who did the other mark belong to?

 

They had some time before they were going to head out to attack the Baron, get the amulet back, so Ray decided to take a walk down to Mick’s room. He tried not to be offended by Amaya’s words about him not really being a hero, he was sure she hadn’t said it to be mean, but it stung, regardless.

He leaned against the doorframe of Mick’s room. “Hey, I think we need to talk.” He said, watching his soulmate look up from the bag he was punching. “Early yesterday morning...I got another symbol on my wrist. Under yours.”

“It’s a golden fox head, isn’t it?” Mick asked, and Ray’s eyes widened as he nodded. “Yeah, I got it myself.”

“Do you know who it belongs to?” Ray asked.

Mick nodded. “She’s the only person I’ve seen since the symbol showed up who has one that matches. Why do you think I said she was hot in the club?”

Ray shrugged. “I don’t know. What do you think we should do? I mean, she’s from this current time period, she’s probably not going to stick around forever.” The thought made him feel more desolate than he wanted to admit. “So, we’re lucky enough to be 3 soulmates, and we’re going to lose her as soon as we’ve met her.”

Mick walked over and placed his hand on Ray’s cheek, tenderly. “We’ll be okay, Haircut.” He murmured. “We were fine before we met her.”

Fine, but incomplete. Ray thought, leaning into the touch. “Yeah.” He murmured.

Mick pressed a kiss to his forehead. Ray knew he was never this tender with anyone else. “I know, it sucks.” He admitted. “Come on, we should head to the bridge.”

Ray nodded. “Just let me grab my suit.” He watched mick leave and headed back to his own room to put on his suit.

 

Well, if Amaya had to be held hostage by a Nazi Berserker, there were worse people she could’ve been stuck with than Ray Palmer.

One of her soulmates.

She tried to keep her cool despite the fact that said Berserker now had a gun to her head. Sure, she’d told him to, and she wasn’t necessarily afraid of death, but it still wasn’t a pleasant feeling.

“I can help you with your little supply and demand problem.” Ray was saying to ‘super Krieger’. “I’ll even improve it. Just...don’t shoot her.” Amaya blinked, startled to hear that his voice was shaking. He seemed scared.

“I hope you are as smart as you say you are.” Krieger said in response. “For her sake.” She exhaled discreetly as he moved the gun away from her head.

“You know he’ll kill us both, even if you help him.” She responded curtly, though what she really wanted to say was ‘Thank you’.

“I have a plan.” Ray’s tone was so sure, she was almost jealous.

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” She said, staring straight ahead. There was a few moments of silence, before she spoke again. “I have another symbol, on my wrist.” Her tone was quiet. “It’s...it’s a flame. Do you have it as well?”

“Yes.” Ray murmured, lacing his fingers through hers and holding as tightly as he could in his restraints, giving a little squeeze. He half expected her to pull away.

Instead, he felt her squeeze right back. “Then, I take it that, whoever our third soulmate is, has both of our symbols?”

“I think so, I didn’t exactly ask.” Ray responded simply, trying to give her comfort. He felt her squeeze his hand again, and he returned it without hesitation.

\---

Sara was walking towards Mick’s room, when she heard the sound of something that decidedly was not a punching bag. Sure enough, there was Mick, punching the wall of the ship instead of the bag. “Mick?” She asked.

“If Haircut and Animal Girl don’t make it, I’ll kill them all myself.” Was all he said in response, his voice a mixture of anger and...was that fear?

“Mick, we’re going in after them.” Sara said, noting the way his head shot up to look at her. “Professor Stein, he gave the title of Captain to me. So we’re going in after Ray and Amaya, and they’re going to be fine.” She watched Mick relax as he absorbed her words. “So, are you coming with me to get them back?”

“Try and stop me.” He responded without hesitation.

 

“Yes, I can make more.” Ray said, trying to swallow down his fear at the sight of the gun once again pointed at Amaya’s head. Though his plan was almost complete, and had been run by Amaya as well, he was still painfully aware that she could get shot at any moment if he didn’t at least pretend like he was doing what Krieger wanted.

“Ray,” It took him a moment to realize that Amaya was speaking. That this was the first time she’d called him by his first name since they’d met. He liked the way his name sounded on her lips, if he was being completely honestly. Though it was soured slightly by the fact that her breathing was heavy. “don’t do it. Don’t help him.” Her voice was wavering the tiniest bit. He looked at her, and he could see the exhaustion and the stress of their situation on her face.

_**CRACK!** _

Ray didn’t consider himself a violent person by any means, but the sound that came from Krieger punching Amaya hard enough to send her head flying to the side, coupled with the grunt of pain she made, made him feel like he actually  **could**  kill Krieger.

Not to mention actually made him  _want_  to do so.

Though he felt an immense amount of pride when she spit in his face in response to it. He could definitely see why the universe had made her one of his soulmates.

Well, that, and how well they worked together taking down their captors and breaking themselves out of the room they’d been trapped in for the past God knew how long.

 

Amaya first met her second soulmate, Mick Rory, when himself and the woman she knew to be called Sara Lance, came to help them out of the bunker. The only reason she knew who he was, was when Ray kissed him on the corner of his mouth. Despite knowing they were both her soulmates, she couldn’t help feeling a little awkward. It was clear they’d known each other far longer than she’d known either of them.

She clasped her amulet around her throat once more, and left the building with them.

“ ‘m glad you’re okay.” Rory said softly as they left, and she knew the words were meant for her.

Her cheeks burned slightly. “Thank you.”

 

They’d managed to defeat Krieger, but Nate Heywood-Henry’s grandson-had been gravely wounded. Amaya sat beside Ray out in what she knew was called the ‘cargo bay’ of the ship. Her fingers were laced through his, as she tried to give him comfort.

“Were you two close?” Amaya asked softly.

Ray kept staring straight ahead. “No, not really. But if it weren’t for Nate I’d still be trapped in the Cretaceous period, being chased by a T-Rex.”

Amaya looked over at Courtney as she spoke, but Ray was barely paying attention. At least until she mentioned the Nazis, and he remembered that he still had the unused serum he’d modified for his own use. Immediately, he was pulling it out.

“You kept the serum?” Amaya asked, sounding more curious than accusatory.

“There may be enough.” Ray got up and headed out of the cargo bay.

Amaya stayed where she was-she didn’t really know Henry’s grandson, after all. But, from her limited knowledge of Ray, and how smart he was, she felt hopeful that it would help. Somehow.

 

Nate was stable and in the med bay. Ray was by Mick’s side as they arrived back in New York in 1942. Neither of them had said anything, but Ray knew that neither of them were ready to say goodbye to Amaya yet.

“Hey.” She said, and Ray looked over as she walked up to them, smiling tentatively. “I wanted to apologize for what I said.”

In the chaos of the situation, he’d momentarily forgotten what she was referring to, and had to rack his brain a little. Until it hit him. “About, me not being a hero?” He nestled against Mick’s side as his arm snaked around him.

The little chuckle she gave him made his heart warm. “You’re not a superhero. But, what you did for Nate, giving him the serum, giving up your chance at real powers? That was heroic.” She looked from him to Mick. “It was very nice to meet you both.” And then she was pressing a kiss to both of their cheeks. First Ray’s, then Mick’s.

“You too.” Ray said sincerely, and Mick grunted in agreement.

She nodded at them, offering another smile, and both of them turned to watch her walk away.

Ray had the most bizarre thought that, despite their differing time periods of origin, this wasn’t the last they’d see of Amaya.


End file.
